1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of hand cleaners and more particularly relates to a device for the scrubbing of hands, forearms and fingers especially useful in the medical field for an individual to clean his hands quickly, thoroughly and efficiently before touching patients.
2. History of the Prior Art
Devices for the washing of arms, hands and fingers presently exist such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,856 to Masterson in which the user inserts his hand and jet sprays of water emanating from nozzles surrounding the hand, spray the hand thereby cleaning it. Another device that requires user movement within it is described in Multidigital Surgical Scrub Brush, U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,335 to Abramson which device consists of a brush system having a plurality of apertures therein for the user to insert his fingers and maneuver them back and forth thereby cleaning all sides of the fingers at one time. This device was created to speed up the cleaning of a surgeon's hands especially in a medical emergency situation. Other types of scrubbing devices not necessarily for use of the human body have been created over the years and patents disclosing such devices are listed below:
______________________________________ 1,302,498 Barron 1,559,441 Kundel 2,629,124 Merritt 2,713,693 Johnson 4,069,536 Hartz et al 4,120,068 Kaczmarek 4,301,567 Tucker 4,380,839 Caradonna ______________________________________